The Midnight Dance
by morningdawn202
Summary: After a hard night of fighting demons, Alec and Isabelle share a tender scene in a ballroom that reminds a unseen watcher just how special the two young Shadowhunters are.


**This is just a sweet little one-shot about an unseen scene between the two Lightwood siblings. Alec and Isabella are great characters and I wanted to explore their sibling relationship at bit. Enjoy!**

**The Midnight Dance**

Alec Lightwood walked down the halls of the Institute, yawning. It was nearly midnight and he and the other young Shadowhunters had just gotten back from another exhausting day of fighting demons, like every other night lately.

Every since Valentine had started causing trouble again the amount of loose, wild demons seemed to be climbing daily. Nothing was simple anymore and they all were constantly becoming short tempered and running on little to no sleep.

That night had been practically bad. Clary had cut herself on a board and that, of course, had put Jace in a horrible mood and the rest of the night had gone downhill from there. Alec had noticed that Isabelle had been unnaturally quiet and pale as well. He hoped that she wasn't sick or anything.

To help put Alec in a poor mood of his own; he had made plans to be with Magnus that night and had been forced to cancel after Jace insisted they go after _just one more_ demon that night.

Now Magnus would probably be upset with him and Alec would have to sit through another talk about how he wasn't open enough or dedicated enough with their relationship. That was really just what he needed right now. All Alec really wanted to do was sleep for a few days, or at least a whole night.

A loud dong echoed through the halls and Alec sighed. It was already midnight and it looked like that entire night's sleep would have to wait another day.

As he passed by the open door to the large, elegant ballroom something made Alec glance inside.

Maybe it was a flash of movement, the shifting of long black hair or just a feeling but Alec turned to see his beautiful sister standing in the middle of the room staring up to the large window. The moon shone into the room and Isabelle looked radiant in the light. Radiant and very sad.

"Isabelle?" said Alec as he stepped into the room. The ball room was huge with a wooden floor and ceiling high windows.

His sister turned to Alec, startled, and Alec saw the trace of tears in her eyes.

Swiping a hand over her eyes and leaving behind a smear of makeup, Isabelle tried to smile and said, "Hi Alec, you're still up?"

Alec crossed the room gracefully and reached over and took his sister into his arms. Isabelle fit perfectly against him, her head under his chin. After a few tense moments her arms reached around Alec to hug him back and she heaved a shuddering sigh.

"What's the matter, Izzy?" Alec asked softly, stroking her hair gently.

Isabelle pulled away from her brother and glared up at him. "What's the matter?" she repeated in shock, "What do you think is the matter, Alec? We have been fighting demons every night for so long that I can't even really remember anymore!"

She turned away and walked to the window. "Before, we could at least pretend to be normal, you know," she said and Alec was amazed at how serious she sounded, "Like some of the time we were just normal teenagers but now even that has been taken from us."

"It's our job, Izzy," Alec said softly, "You know that."

"Of course I do!" exclaimed Isabelle, whirling to face her brother with narrowed eyes. Her temper cooled as quickly as it had come and she slumped against the window, "but knowing it doesn't mean I have to like it. I would do anything for the cause, you know that Alec, but it's just so _hard _sometimes."

Alec wasn't sure how to respond to that so he just looked around the room, uncomfortable in the silence. Then he saw it, the CD player on the floor a few feet away, still plugged into the wall and forgotten.

Going over to it, Alec pressed the play button and was surprised when beautiful waltz music burst forth. Maybe their parents had had a romantic night or something.

Isabelle looked up at the sound and Alec stood, making his way over to her. Reaching out with one hand Alec bowed dramatically and offered her his outstretched hand. "May I have this dance, beautiful lady?" he asked very seriously, with just a hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth.

His little sister stared at him for several seconds before a wide grin broke out over her face and she actually giggled. Getting control of herself Isabelle put her face into a serene expression and answered, "Why, I would love to, handsome."

Alec's own smile broke through and he pulled Isabelle into the beginnings of a traditional waltz. Their mother had insisted that they all learn how to dance formally and it had certainly come in handy in more than one instance and had again now.

Pulling her into a box step, the music swept around the room and Alec was surprised at how at peace he felt. When was the last they had done anything relaxing or even just something for fun? When was the last time he had taken some time for his beloved sister?

The siblings slid across the floor and Alec slowly let go of one of Isabelle's hands and she swung out, her graceful fingers reaching out. As he swung her back in, their hands connected and now her back was pressed up against Alec's.

There was a pause in the music and Isabelle smiled up at her brother. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I'm just being silly."

"Silly is good," Alec answered with a total straight face, "Silly relieves stress."

Isabelle laughed in delight and the music swelled again, causing Alec to pull her back gently. He swung her out again and she came back to him the formal position, his hand on her waist and hers on his shoulder.

After a few more moments of silence Isabella murmured, "I'd forgotten how much I loved to dance. It's been a long time."

Alec nodded and said, "Things are going to get better, Izzy, you'll see."

"I just wonder if we are going to be around to enjoy it," Isabelle said bitterly, "Things are getting dangerous."

"I'll protect you," Alec exclaimed harshly, as they spun in a tight, quick circle, "I am not going to let _anything _happen to you."

Isabelle's eyes shone as she looked up at her beloved brother. "You can't protect everyone, Alec."

"I can sure as hell try," Alec answered, looking up at the moon, "You're my sister, Izzy, and you're my responsibility."

"Responsibility?" repeated Isabelle in indignation as he spun her, "Is that what I am, Alec?"

"Yes," Alec answered simply, "You are family."

Isabelle wasn't sure how to respond to that so she stayed silent as they continued to dance. The music was absolutely beautiful, a mixture of flutes and violins among other classical instruments.

Alec released one of her hands and they began to cover the room in sweeping steps swinging around the room with hands intertwined. Suddenly Isabelle laughed and Alec turned to her, sweeping her back against him and asked, "What?"

"I was just thinking," Isabelle said with a smile, "It's Friday night and here I am dancing with my brother, not some hot elf guy or something. The world really is changing!"

Alec rolled his eyes and replied dryly, "Well, technically it's Saturday morning, not Friday night."

Isabelle laughed and through her head back as Alec spun her. They were going to have to stop soon or she was going to get really dizzy.

Just then the music slowed and Isabelle wrapped her arms around Alec as they sway from foot to foot, still smiling in amusement.

Suddenly, Isabelle felt Alec touch her chin and pull her face up to look directly into his eyes. "I love you, little sister," he told her, blue eyes boring into her own black ones, "I'm sorry I don't say that more often."

Isabelle stared at her brother in shock for several seconds; it certainly wasn't like him to be so forward. Then she felt her eyes well up with tears that spilled down her face in a river.

"I love you too," she managed to choke out as Alec pulled her against him, rubbing comforting circles on her back. He pulled her back into the dance but Isabella kept her head buried in her brother's chest. She wondered why she had worried about such a funny thing like not being normal when she had such wonderful friends and family.

Alec smiled and then jerked Isabelle down into an elegant dip. Isabelle screeched in surprise and delight, gripping onto Alec's sweater. By the time he finally pulled her up, Isabelle's tears had dried and she was laughing like she wouldn't ever stop.

She kept giggling, delighted even further when Alec joined her in the laughter until the music finally stopped.

Alec brought her to a graceful stop, both their chests heaving from the effort of the vigorous dance.

Isabelle stepped away from Alec, a bit flustered and feeling happier than she had in a long time. "Thanks, Alec," she said softly.

"Anytime," answered her brother and then narrowed his eyes at her when she grinned at him. "What?"

"Oh nothing," Isabelle answered slyly, "It's just… you dance pretty well for a gay guy."

Alec stared at her for several seconds before cracking another grin. "Only with you, Izzy darling," he replied, gallantly offering her his arm.

Isabelle took and together the two Shadowhunters left the ball room to finally get some of that sleep they both desperately needed and deserved.

xxx

Magnus pulled back into the shadows when his boyfriend and his little sister began making their way out of the ballroom.

He had received a text from Alec an hour ago that said he had to cancel their plans _again _that night_. _He had come down to the Institute to give Alec a piece of his mind and to drag him out tomorrow if needed.

He been striding purposefully down the dark hallways when the waltzing music had reached his ears and being the curious warlock he was, decided to investigate.

Looking into the enormous room, Magnus had seen about the last thing he had expected. The few times Magnus had tried to convince Alec to dance with him the warlock had been shot down with the day old excuse of Alec doesn't dance. Yet here he was, moving across the ballroom as though he had been born there, twirling his sister around and around.

Magnus had watched in rapture as the two had danced and personally Magnus had thought that Isabelle had never looked so beautiful, let alone Alec.

The moon had poured into the room and even from the doorway Magnus could see how gorgeous it had made Alec's dark blue eyes. Luminous didn't even begin to describe them.

Magnus hadn't been able to make out their conversation, just bits and pieces but the two Shadowhunters' emotions had been easy to read.

It had struck Magnus how _young_ the two were and how unfair it was that they had been through all the torture that they had. He realized that some comfort could only be found in family and nothing and nobody else could help.

He had stayed in the doorway until the two whirling figures had finally come to a stop and he had been able to hear their last comments. Magnus had had to slap a hand over his own mouth to keep from laughing at Isabella's final one.

Now Magnus pressed himself back against the wall as Alec lead his sister past him, neither seeing the tall intruder.

Watching the siblings walk down the halls Magnus turned and began to make his way back out of the Institute. He decided that he could forgive his infuriating boyfriend just this once and let him get some sleep.

Magnus grinned and rubbed his hands together. He may let Alec off this time but the next time the Shadowhunters told him he couldn't dance, Magnus would sure as hell have a thing or two to say to that.

**xxx**

**Hope this is enjoyed and brings a smile to everyone's face! Reviewers are loved! **

**~md202**


End file.
